


Morning Adventures

by itendswithz



Series: Slave Stiles Hale [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Slavery, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a lot of morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Adventures

_Six months into ownership_

Stiles refuses to simply share a bed with Derek. When Derek sleeps in the same bed as Stiles, he sleeps with a gazelle-howler monkey hybrid creature that believes Derek is the bed, blanket and pillow.

For normal people, sharing a bed means that you each get a side, which can be breached by a hand or leg, but there's an imagery line you adhere to. Each person gets a pillow and half a blanket as well and there is no crossing that line, even if one had wanted too. The invisible wall between would separate the two and pull them apart like low-powered magnets. 

But for Stiles and Derek, the only sleeping space is Derek. The werewolf has lost count of the number of times he's awoken with Stiles on top of him, partially underneath him or because it's Stiles, some combination of both with the teen’s head under Derek’s chest, but his hips crushing Derek’s legs. The boy is beyond flexible. 

Doesn't matter where they sleep, Stiles will occupy the werewolf's space. It’s as if he is trying to absorb Derek. The alpha knows that shouldn't be a turn-on but it doesn't stop his boner from burying itself into Stiles' hip. They have a lot of morning sex is what Derek is saying.

Stiles' innate curiosity must be rubbing off on him, because Derek's started to experiment with how Stiles sleeps. He's made Stiles go to bed without him, fucked Stiles into black-out exhaustion, given him sleeping pills, and even tried not sleeping in the same room as Stiles. It all ends the same: in the morning the teen is wrapped around Derek like a garden snake trying to eat a mountain lion.

This morning proves no different.

It takes some maneuvering, because everything with Stiles is needlessly complicated, but Derek is able to dislodge the human and swing out of the bed, still pleased with his dexterity as a smirk cracks his lips. 

It takes twelve steps to enter the en suite bathroom and pee. Derek shakes himself clean and washes his hands all while keeping an ear out for Stiles. But the boy's even breathing doesn’t change.

The alpha walks back into the bedroom to see that Stiles has moved to the center of the bed with his face smashed into Derek's pillow, drool slipping out. His hips are slightly raised and the dark grey blanket has slide off the bed enough that Derek can see the beginning swells of Stiles' perky butt. He feels his dick harden at the sight and can’t stop thinking about past mornings when he has pounded that ass.

They’ve talked about kinks and so far Stiles’ only hard rule is if Derek gets to come then Stiles gets to come. A tit for tat sort of arrangement. Stiles, the kinky little shit that he is, has yet to veto any of Derek’s suggestions and Derek is pretty much okay with anything involving Stiles on his knees or below Derek. This blaze attitude towards sex is what lead to the Kitchen Disaster of ’09 and the Fuck Yeah Prison Sex escapade downstairs that made Boyd frown at Derek for a week.

Derek shakes his head, clearing away the thoughts. He needs to stop listening to Stiles, the teen is ruining his lexicon.

Walking on silent feet, Derek glides to the bed trying not to disturb Stiles, who sleeps like a soldier in war time where a crinkling leaf would wake him. It surprised Derek the first time a morning yawn resulted in a fist to the face. The boy is a walking conundrum. 

The satin sheets don’t make a sound but Derek feels the bed dip with his weight as he knee-crawls toward his slave. He stills with his knees encasing Stiles’ hips and waits to see if Stiles will wake. 

His wolf grins in glee at the thought of fucking a sleeping boy. Something about having the power to use Stiles’ body whenever Derek wants makes his inner predator rumble in pleasure.

When Stiles doesn’t move, Derek thinks the cost is clear and places his hands on the small of the teen’s back. Slowly trailing them up and down, the werewolf maps the plains of Stiles’ body. He’s touched the body beneath him plenty of times before. Hell, his cum has been on most of the skin his hands are caressing. But Derek is never going to get over the feeling of that mole-dotted skin bending to the slightest of pressure from his hands.

He returns to Stiles’ hips and using his thumbs, pulls the boy’s butt cheeks apart. Stiles’ hole constricts, closing up against the cold bedroom air. Derek tightens his grip and leans down to lick the pink hole when he feels the weight beneath him shift. Before Derek can react, Stiles jabs an arm back, elbowing the wolf in the face.

Derek hears the loud crack that means his nose just broke as Stiles twists his legs, flipping Derek onto the edge of the bed. He throws out an arm, spinning it for balance, but the momentum is too much and the werewolf crashes to the floor, bare ass slamming into hardwood. 

“What the fuck!” Derek says instinctively. 

Stiles pokes his head over the edge, worry in his eyes. “Sorry,” he says just a tad too loud. “You scared me!”

“I scared you,” Derek growls. 

“Yes,” Stiles says, voice growing a little hard. It’s clear from his tone that that’s the end of the conversation and it’s Derek’s fault he’s on the floor with a dwindling boner. It’s quiet for a second before Stiles asks kindly, “Are you okay?”

Derek brings a hand up and lightly taps his nose. The pain has dulled and one wipe gets most of the blood off his face. So not a broken nose; just damaged. Derek nods his head that he’s okay.

He looks back to see Stiles, eyes shining in mischief. He’s about to ask when the human opens his mouth, “Because I could kiss it better,” he wags his eyebrows in what only Stiles could consider flirting.

Derek raises a sardonic eyebrow in return. _Kiss it better? What is he five?_

Stiles is full on grinning now. “Yeah, Mr. Alpha Wolf,” that’s a slight laugh to his voice. “Let me kiss it better.”

Before Derek can tell Stiles to stop, the teen leans down and kisses Derek on the mouth. He keeps his lips closed even after Derek swipes a tongue across them, seeking access. Stiles rarely denies Derek anything sexual and when he does, the boy usually makes it up to the werewolf so Derek doesn’t push. 

“Better?” Stiles asks innocently. Only Derek’s had his dick in that mouth and he’s certain Stiles doesn’t do anything innocently. “Or should I kiss lower?” 

There’s a promise in the last word and all Derek can do is shrug is shoulders, letting Stiles play out whatever fantasy he wants. 

Stiles takes his non-answer as a confirmation and slides further off the bed so his hips just barely touch the edge. His lips are even with Derek’s ribs and Stiles kisses his chest lightly. Feather-light caresses move from the top of the alpha’s pecs down to his nipple. There, Stiles licks one nub hard before moving to the other, mouth a constant tease the whole time.

“Does this help,” Stiles asks with fake innocence.

Derek is getting the picture and answers by placing his hand on the top of Stiles’ head. The soft brown hair feels perfect in his palm and Derek applies the gentlest of pressure to get Stiles where he’s needed.

The alpha’s cock has grown red hard again, the head poking out of his foreskin begging for attention. Stiles licks his lips, the underside of his tongue touching Derek’s dick before he sucks in just the tip. Stiles keeps his lips tight and flicks the underside briefly as Derek pushes down a little bit harder. He’s horny and ready to fuck.

Stiles takes a little bit more in his mouth as he wraps a hand around the base of Derek and jacks him lightly. The teen pushes back against Derek’s grip popping off the cock for air, grip never relaxing. Stiles knows how to bring Derek maximum pleasure in the shortest time and how to tease him. It seems today it’s all about the pleasure. The human dives back down taking more and more until his mouth meets his hand. Stiles exhales once, air rustling Derek’s pubic hair. He swallows and Derek can’t stop the tiny thrust that chokes Stiles. He starts to pull off but Derek is too horny to slow down. He fist Stiles’ hair and slams upward.

The gagging sound makes Derek want to come but it’s too soon for that. He keeps Stiles face buried in his crotch, his nine-inch dick in the teen’s throat. Derek moves his free hand to the base of the boy’s throat and runs a soothing hand up and down, putting extra pressure where he imagines where his dick stops.

Stiles swallows again, spit running down his chin, coating Derek’s balls. Then he goes limp, a perfect sign of submission. Derek doesn’t waste a second, thrusting up and dragging Stiles’ head where he wants it. Soon the sensations become too much and Derek pulls Stiles off, cum blasting his face. 

Derek doesn’t even give Stiles a second to recuperate before he’s pulling Stiles’ cock up to his lips. The dick is swollen and leaking precome down to his taint. Derek takes a big whiff, loving the smell of Stiles and sex. The werewolf wraps his lips around the cock and sucks hard and deep. He doesn’t try to make it nice, just messy and wet. He goes to push a finger into Stiles only to find the boy too dry. Instead he just lightly rubs the hole as he feels Stiles spasm cum into the alpha’s mouth. Derek swallows most of it but keeps a small part under his tongue enhancing the flavor.

He lows Stiles down on the floor next to him. Looking up towards Stiles’ blessed out face, Derek sees that he’s wiped most of the cum off. It’s a shame and Derek thinks he’s just going to have add some more when he yawns and starts to fall asleep again.

He pulls Stiles in real close and gives him one last kiss before covering them with the sheet. Derek doesn't mean sleeping on the floor - as long as his slave is there covered in come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still going through the prompts everyone shared (I don't need more hahaha) so please be patient with me as I write them. Also, I understand that consent doesn't exist in slave!fics, but there's no rape in these stories. I'll figure something out.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, find me on tumblr for totally random reblogs of cats, Tyler Hoechlin, feminist values and the new favorite thing of the week. 
> 
> [itendswithz](http://itendswithz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
